Sensei!
by Sweet Stare
Summary: Unfortunately, as much as Kagome would like to ignore violent teenagers, ninja babies, and their ilk; she just can't. Especially when they drag her adorable students into the mess. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **' _thoughts_ '**

 **"speaking"**

* * *

Speeding uncontrollably down a steep hill on a broken bicycle may not have been the best idea.

Actually, it was among one of the worst ideas the raven haired woman ever had. Annnd- it just moved up the list to number one when the glinting metal of a railing made itself known.

If only Souta didn't decide to 'prank' her that morning then she wouldn't be in this position. That way she could have taken the long way, passing by Kaede-baa-san who would have given her a fond pat and treat before skipping merrily to work where the head teacher would have NOT bitten her head off for being late... again.

Gripping the failing brakes, which she believed was the result of karma for stealin- borrowing, she meant borrowing- this bike without permission she began to count her regrets, such as not smothering her brat of a sibling while he was a baby. Though, while her hair whipped wildly around her, she concluded her biggest regret was not finishing her oden the night before. ' _Oden would have made a perfect last meal..._ '

Squeezing her eyes shut she tried for another desperate attempt at the brakes. And this time, there was the sound of tires screeching before silence. A noise that she normally hated has never sounded so sweet, because she did it. It worked, the brakes worked and she was going to live and cuddle Buyo for another day!

Well after she threw this demonic bike into the river.

Immediately, her terror stricken face turned blissful and she felt the uncontrollable need to cackle at the world for its devious plot did not work. She was still alive, she can finish her oden and smother her brother to her heart's content!

Unfortunately for her, the glorious silent melody only lasted three precious moments before she realized that the bike had already sailed past the stairs and went soaring off into the sky.

"LOOK OUT!" was all the warning the fluffy haired student down below got before the miko abandoned ship.

* * *

 **A/N: My first dabble series and it's already turned a little crackish, it has a semi-plot I swear! Anyways, I hope you like it and this story will eventually earn its rating but for a while it'll be pretty tame.**

 **BTW, this is set in the KHRverse (making it completely AU for the IY cast) and the plot was delayed three years. Which makes the tenth gen in high school, though everyone else in the cast will remain the same age (ie Dino and the like will still be in their early twenties).  
**

 _ **Revised 6/20/15**_ **I didn't realize that I posted the unedited version on here, haha... -sweatdrop-** **oops**


	2. Chapter 2

' _thoughts_ '

"speaking"

* * *

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about this."

"Ahahaha, don't worry about it sensei, it was my fault after all."

All said teacher could do was groan in embarrassment into the male's back. What luck she had, of all the people she could have (literally) fallen on top of, it had to be the only human who blindly bats away any incoming objects with the ferocity of a possessed demon. Not only was she late but she dragged a student down with her, Sango was so going to chew her out.

"Was it ok to leave your bike on the side of the road like that?" Oh yes, the bike. It wasn't hers but she did feel a sense of responsibility and pity over the death of the wheeled beast, especially since it was Yamamoto's first victim. Though also knowing to whom that bicycle specifically belonged to piled on to the guilt.

"Sensei?" He tried looking at the depressed lump on his back but only saw the top of her head, her face was still buried and her mumbling lips were starting to tickle.

Maybe the owner will forgive her, after all the fall did sprain her ankle. If Sango does get mad she'll play the injured card.

"I think something might be wrong, she hasn't been replying for the last 10 minutes."

' _Yeah_ ', she thought, ' _It's a good plan._ '

"It's alright Yamamoto-san, just get to class. I'll handle this." The student was clearly still worried but one firm look from the brown haired teacher had him shutting the door with a resounding click.

Kagome decided to just look as pitiful as possible until her friend gives in and then she'll accuse her of not putting a 'breaks broken' sign on the vehicle, twisting the guilt around until Sango is the one apologizing! Nodding her head to the brilliance (more like desperateness) of her plan she vaguely felt a stinging on her cheeks intensifying.

" **KA-GO-ME**!"

Finally focusing on what's in front of her Kagome let out a truly cowardly squeal. "S-S-Sango! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I didn't ask you anything yet." Letting go of Kagome's cheeks, Sango looked at her fellow scholar with cool eyes. "What did you do."

Gulping, the terrified raven haired woman was saved from answering when a freshman clad in only boxers slammed open the infirmary room door. Seeing the injured teacher, he immediately flung himself in the air in her direction. "HIGURASHI-SENSEI!"

' _I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I'm hallucinating. There's no way a half-naked boy set himself on fire just so he could kill me off. Nope, no way._ '

Dazedly, Kagome watched as the insane male slowly descended towards her before an even more absurd thought entered her mind. ' _OH CRAP! What if this is Sango's revenge? Does she know about the bike? Did Yamamoto tell her? That little traitor!_ '

Everything was moving in slow motion but when he fell within touching distance a black object hit him from the side, diverging him from his initial path.

After her mind quickly move back to real time all she could wonder was what the hell just happened before she blacked out from mental exhaustion.


End file.
